Graylu fanfic Gray comes back?
by KayaSuzuki
Summary: Yooow dudes, This is my first fanfic i hope you like it ;D i just love graylu This is the first part of my graylu story
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

**GRAY! Don't you dare to go out now.** Lucy voice sounded a bit odd.

**Lucy i have to**. Gray sounded serious. If Leon is going to really do this crap. I'm the one who needs to stop him!

Gray walked to the door, His chest was full of bandages.

_'I need to stop him, If he goes he's done for in his condition'_ Lucy thaught

Gray holded the door and openend it. then something was holding his hand.

**Don't Gray, Please i dont want you to die**. Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

**I L-Love you **she mumbled softly, the tears were rolling over her face.

Gray's eyes turnend big. **L-Lucy**, he closed the door and lied her arms around her.

**I'm not gonna die**. he gave Lucy a kiss on her forehead.

**I can't Die for your sake**. Lucy letted his hand go. And gray walked out of the door.

_Thats were our romance started. I needed to say it, I dont want him to die!_

Its been 2 weeks, Natsu came to get me, back to magnolia.

Gray haven't come back. Lucy coudn't stand it. She felt sick, Everyone said to her; it is not your fault, Gray wanted to get after him himself.

But they just not understand! I love him, His cold but still hot lips against my forehead, It was the best feeling of my life.

Lucy had been in her bed for the whole 2 weeks, It was the first day she was going back to the guild.

Everyone looked up when they lucy came in.

**What.** Lucy said directly **is it weird for a fairy tail member to be sick**.

She sighed and sat down at the bar where mira was the one who talked to her.

**I know that gray is gone, Everyone is upset and sad about it, But youre taking it all alone.**

Hmmm lucy mumbled

_' I cant tell them i love him_' was what she was thinking.

**I'm not feeling well, i think i'll take a short walk,**

Lucy stood up and walked out of the guild again, In the park a few hundred meters away from the guild. she smashed her hand against the tree, **Damn Damn it all** she cried.

she felt on her knees and the tears keep coming, the last two weeks she was so sad she coudn't cry but now, now she couldn't stop.

_Lucy?_ it sounded a few meters away from her. she looked up and turnend around.

For a sec she thaught gray was talking but it wasn't there was no one around.

Lucy stood up, and walked to her house.

She hadn't eat much these 2 weeks, so she was really hungry,

But she just coudn't eat anything, she started writing a novel again, But this time it was all about herself.

She heard knocking. She walked to the door and openend it. But noone was there. _'What the hell''_ was what lucy thaught. then she heard the knocking again.

She gasped. Its the window! she smiled and runnend to her window, she openend the curtains. But saw nothing. She still was smiling.

_It can't be, It just can't_, She now openend the window. the curtains began to wave.

But there was noone, _'But i really heard someone knocking on the window'_ was what lucy thaught.

Gray always did that. she closed the window. and sat against it, she cried again.

Why did i fucking let him go! she lied her hands on her eyes and cried and cried.

she felt asleep crying, against the window.

She was dreaming about gray, How he came back and lied a arm against her, And how he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

And when she waked up she knew he still wasnt there.

But what was there was a arm around her she looked aside her.

And the tears were rolling down on her face. **You bastard! how long have you been here.**

**Why didn't you wake me up.**

**Its okay Lucy, come here**. the guy putted his arms around her. and whisperd in her ear.

_I promised i came back didn't i?_


	2. Chapter 2

**LUCY POV **

**'Gray don't you think we should go to the guild?' **Lucy was doing the dishes.

Gray lied at the couch upside down watching Lucy.

_'Dammn if she knew what i saw right now_,' Gray was kinda get aroused from Lucy but he thaught that if he touched her right now she would get mad.

'_No gray get yourself together'_

**Gray i asked you something. **Gray openend his eyes again. And saw lucy standing for him.

He gulped, **Oh sorry, i didn't hear you** _'Dammn lucy Gray JEEZ get yourself together dude'_

Gray shaked with his head. and looked up again, **What did you say **He standed up and graped lucy by her waist. Lucy made a small scream. But she liked it

**i asked you if it woudn't better if we go to the guild, They all would be happy that youre back!**

Lucy smiled and gave Gray a kiss on his cheek.

**Hmmm Gray nodded**Gray was actually more interested in Lucy at the moment.

**Come,** Lucy trowed the apron she was wearing at the table and getted Gray his hand.

**GRAY POV**

He only wanted Lucy right now, But he thaught it would crush their relation they actually didn't start dating eachother. But she coudn't knew he was actually such a pervert.

**Yeah Yeah im coming Luce**, Gray walked out of the door with Lucy.

Lucy wanted to let his hand go, But Gray just did like she woudn't and holded her hand.

Lucy blushed. and smiled. Gray also was heaving little blushes on his cheecks. But that didn't happend before, Dammn what was that girl doing with him.

When they arrived. Lucy came in first.

**SO OUR LITTLE GIRL CAN STILL SMILE!** was what Gajeel screamend.

Lucy blushed and looked away.

**No i got really good news Minna!**

I think he doesn't have to explain his story lucy sticked out her tongue out towards Gray.

and she pulled him towards her, so everyone saw him.

**Yow, **was what he said. nothing more nothing less.

everyone's eyes getted big, And natsu said **so our StrippingMaster is back?**

**And you know **Gray smiled, **Thanks Flamehead.**

**HOW DID YOU CALLED ME! **Natsu standed up.

'_ohno not this again' _Lucy sighed

**BRING IT ON!** was what gray yelled and yes ofcourse his shirt vanished.

**LUCY POV**

_'Are they still not done' _Gray and Natsu had broke a lot of stuff.

**Gray? Shall we go?** Lucy had asked that for a thousand times.

She sighed. they still didn't react.

Then her Red haired friend came in. With her strawberrycake. she looked so happy with it.

**ERZA WATC...** it was already to late.

lucy sighed. _'Ohoh now theyre done for'_

Natsu bumped into the strawberry cake of erza.

A whole red aura came around erza.

Lucy hided behind a table, and heard a lot of moaning and screams from Natsu and Gray.

When she had finally the nerve to look above the table erza already was eating a new piece of cake.

Gray and Natsu laid on the ground. Lucy started laughing.

**Finally Thanks Erza, Gray come were going!**

Lucy walked to the half naked ice mage on the ground.

**Come were going, **She helped him to get up, and he grinnend.

**You want someone like her to don't you' **Lucy sighed. and walked away with him.

Gray sticked his tongue out to Natsu, Who was staying jealous behind.

When they were walking in the town. Lucy took a deep breath.

**Gray? **

**Yes? whats wrong?** Gray asked he had heard her deep breath.

**D-Do you want to sleep at my house tonight?**


	3. Chapter 3

**GRAY POV**

**GRAY!**

The tears were rolling over lucy's face again.

**Stop crying luce, you make youre cute face looking ugly!**

_'I hope she is not angry at me' _Gray was still holding her.

Gray wiped the tears off Lucy's face,

**There is no need to cry, I'm make aren't i?** Gray smirked.

Lucy smiled, and yes she stopped crying.

_'Please lucy say it again, Did you really meant what you said back then?'_

_**Flashback ;D**_

_Don't Gray, Please i dont want you to die. Lucy said with tears in her eyes._

_I L-Love you she mumbled softly, the tears were rolling over her face._

_Gray's eyes turnend big. L-Lucy, he closed the door and lied her arms around her._

**LUCY POV**

Lucy had a smile on her face, after a while she letted gray go.

**You must be hungry, do you want something to eat?**

Gray nodded like he was starving.

B-But Lucy, Gray wanted to ask her if she really ment what she said back then. But lucy was already been gone to the kitchen. Gray sighed

Lucy was baking eggs, and making a delicious breakfast for him.

Her heart was pounding so fast she could hardly breath

'_Gray is back he is just back, he isn't dead, Did he beat Leon?'_

**Yes i did beat Leon, if that is what youre thinking. **

Lucy stood still, **How did you know i was thinking that.**

**I thaught so, But i was beaten to, Natsu and Gajeel came to search for me, and told me they didn't let you do it, So here i am**

_'Natsu and gajeel did, I really need to thank them!'_

**Gray look, Your breakfast**, Lucy gave him the plate with bacon and eggs and a lot of bread, cause he looked really hungry.

**THANKYOU,** Gray took the plate greatfully and started eating.

Lucy took place on the other side of the table, She looked at him and started smilng

_'This. This is the guy i want to be with forever'_

She closed her eyes by that thaught.

**GRAY POV**

Gray was done eating and saw that lucy had her eyes closed. he slowly and sillently stood up and getted her shoulders. and started massaging them.

Lucy was a bit shocked when gray graped her shoulders, but letted it be, She liked it when Gray touched her.

Gray whisperd something in lucy's ear; **Lucy did you really meanend what you said?**

**What? what did i said?** Lucy's smile vaded away,

**Y-You know back then **Gray mumbled. 'She totally have forgotten'

He stopped massaging lucy's shoulders.

Lucy didn't said anything.

_'I thaught she meanend it' _Gray thaught.

he stood behind lucy and said nothing, he was upset and sad at the same time.

he turnend around.

That was the moment when Lucy took her change. She jumped of the chair, and stood before Gray.

She looked up **Yes Gray, I do. **She smiled. and stood on her toes. She lied her arms around Gray's neck, And their lips touched.

_'A kiss!? really! Man she did remember, She really is the best' _

Gray lied his arms around lucy's waist. and kissed her hungerly but really gently back.

When their lips letted go of eachother Gray said grinning. **Nice cause, me to! **

**LUCY POV**

Her eyes turnend big. Did Gray just said what she thaught!

Did he said yes. Lucy gulped.

**Really?** Lucy softly said while she lied her face in gray's shirt

**Really, youre the woman i always dreamend of.**

Lucy blushed.

'_My day can't get any better!, Gray is back, He just said he hase the same feelings as me!'_

**Gray?** lucy softly asked

**Yeah?** Gray looked to lucy.

**Don't let me alone again.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im sorry you lot but im gonna write Graylu Lemon as well! xD**_

_**and i was sick thats why it taked so long xDDD**_

**GRAY POV**

**S-Sleep at your house!? **Gray almost felt his aroussment taking control, But he managed to stop it.

He kneeled in front of Lucy and took her hand. **It will be my pleasure My lady.**

Lucy still blushing, was turning completly red by know.

'_He is really a gentlemen,'_ **Come on Gray, stand up. We need to go home, Its really late you know! **Lucy said.

Finally the apartment, it had been a rough day But lucy haven't felt any of it, Because her ice mage came back.

She asked Gray if he wanted something to eat. But when she turnend around he wasn't in the room,

She started panicking He wasn't gone again right!

But then she felled she was lifted up by something, she knew it was Gray, and he lifted her up and trowed her over his shoulder, **G-Gray where are we going? **Lucy asked a bit shocked.

**I need you to get this. **Gray gave a paper to Lucy,

_'To go to the market' _Lucy looked at the paper. and walked out of the door.

**LUCY POV**

Lucy walked a bit angry, while walking back to her apartment. She is the girl and still she needs to get the stuff for cooking and shit. Why did Gray do this, she really thaught he would... Lucy her head turnend red when she thaught of Gray. and her heart started pounding fast.

**I'm home, **Lucy walked in and lied the bag of stuff on the table. But then someone lifted her up, It was all dark in the room, what is this. but when that certain someone lied her on the bed she saw all that little lights standing around the apartment and the bed,_ 'Candles? since when i got so many candles'_ She was blushing all over.

**G-Gray, did you all this...**

Gray smiled and nodded, **everything for my stellar princess.**

**I'm sorry i let you alone, after you confessed to me, **Gray gulped

**GRAY POV**

_'Is he embaresed' _Was what lucy thaught.

**Gray... I really love you**, Lucy lied her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly.

Gray his eyes widened open, Did lucy Just kissed him again. Her lips are so sweet and soft, They tasted like Cherry, his favorite. He couldn't help himself, but softly he got lucy's lips from eachtoher and softly added his tongue, he searched for hers, But he was not even searching or he felt something soft against his tongue. _'She is just plain amazing' _

Gray couldn't help it, but he got so damnn turnend on from his Stellar mage,

He couldn't help it, And Lucy saw the hungerly look in his eyes but with that hungerly was uncertainty.

_' I'm his girl its my turn to do something' _She smiled and broke their kiss,

Gray looked up, a bit shocked. **I-I'm sorry Luce, if you don't wan to go thi...**

Lucy rolled over with him, so she was on top and said **Gray youre my prince, i want to do everything with you. **She softly openend every button of her blouse

Gray was getting amused by his girl. but she took so long to get those buttons off, He wanted to help her, but he thaught it would be better if he didn't do that. Maybe she screamend and it was all over.

Lucy was done with the buttons of her blouse, and trowed it from the bed, Her beautifull Breasts only a few cm from him away, He gulped.

_'Dammn Lucy' _**I'm sorry Luce, **Gray said softly

**For what** Lucy said all blushing,

Then Gray maked his move. he sitted straight and kissed Lucy again. then he lied his hands on her back. and slowly openend the back of her bra. When he was off her breasts were jingling and Lucy was blushing heavily she lied her hands on her breasts, and looked away.

**Luce, **Lucy could feel Gray just became aroused really much.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

**who's that, its really late ** was what lucy said.

Gray was getting frustrated Why does it have to get on the best part.


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally they could make love to eachtoher were they both had waited for so long, _

_and then some pink haired flame brain, Was knocking on the door._

_They hadn't responsed, and still our little Stellar Mage was sitting on top of the Ice mage._

**NORMAL POV**

_KNOCK KNOCK, __**LUCE ARE YOU HERE?! **_was what the Pink haired Dragon Slayer said.

Gray sighed softly. but then couldn't help himself. Lucy letted go of her breasts, and they were completly in sight. They looked so cute, with little pink mountains in the middle of them.

Lucy was staring at the door, When Gray softly sitted straight, Lucy thaught he was going to stand up, But that wasn't it. He started to touch her breasts softly, stroking and blushed wanted to Kya a bit, But Gray kissed her. Lucy looked with big eyes towards Gray, Who grinnend at her, She wanted to whisper something to gray, about that he must stop till natsu was gone, but gray then softly started licking her nipples. Lucy holded her hand for her mouth, otherwise she had moanend.

She looked a bit mad at Gray, but forgetted that directly when she saw him looking up with his puppy eyes.

**i think she isn't home happy, We should take our leave we will come back tommorow or something. **and that was when the footsteps were fading away, Gray taked the hand from lucy's face.

And kissed her once again. Lucy shaked her head, **Was that really neccesery, **

**Yes. It was really, i couldn't bear it, ** That was what gray said,

It made lucy blush,

**LUCY POV**

Lucy getted of Gray his lap. And wanted to open the button of his pants, But ofcourse form her stripping Boyfriend he wasn't wearing any, She pulled his Boxers down,

Lucy's face was all red, _'Dammn its huge, i thaught they were always joking about Gray's big one'_

she softly stroked it with her fingertips, what made Gray's Dick grew even stiffer.

Lucy was amused by his scent, and licked it softly from the top the whole way down,

What made Gray softly Groan. **'Dammn L-Luce **

Lucy stopped licking and started jerk him off, she looked at his face, _'He looks so cute'_ was what Lucy thaught.

Lucy felt her pantier getting wetter and wetter, it would take a few minuts till she was soaken.

she started sucking the top of Gray's dick, She knew that spot was really sensetive ( Yes Cana give her some lessons) and she sucked him all the way down. Gray moanend her name.

**A aah Lucy if you keep that up, I'm gonna..** Lucy knew what he was going to say.

She sucked him even harder, she wanted him to come. she wanted to taste his cum,

She didn't knew she could get this aroused by the Ice mage.

she kept this up for a few more moments, Till Gray signed he was cumming, And lucy swallowed almost everything, till she needed to cough, and the last came on her face.

**GRAY POV**

Dammn his girlfriend looked really sexy now! and what was that amazing smell he smelled.

He standed up, and pushed Lucy on the bed.

**Now its my turn, To let us both feel really good. **

Lucy knew what Gray ment, It was now the Real Deal.

He knew she was at least a bit scared. so he kissed her,

Lucy kissed directly back, She looked at the hungerly look in her Boyfriends eyes.

She was ready, This was even the moment Lucy waited for, gray kissed her neck and gave her a hickey, He was trying to held himself calm.

**G-Gray More** was what Lucy said to him, and Gray's eyes turnend big, did she just said what he thaught.

**P-Please**, she looked the other way, But gray holded her head between his hands and give her a long kiss, **I will be gentle**, Lucy smiled at him, She loved him so much.

He couldn't bear it any longer anymore either.

So he softly pushed his manhood in her,

She moanend really hard. A moan Gray was getting more aroused from.

Dammn she was squeezing him so tight.

But then he saw the tears rolling over Lucy's face.

**A-Are you okay Luce?**

**Don't move please,** Lucy holded grays arms with her hands and sqeeuzed in them.

Gray knew he shouldn't move, For her and his sake.

They lied there for maybe a minute. When Lucy lied her arms around grays neck, and asked him to move. Gray was really happy she said that.

He started moving slowly putting his dick out, and in again, Lucy moanend.

What getted Gray even more aroused. He felt Lucy her tight inside.

**Oh Lucy, you feel so good** was what Gray said moaning.

LUCY POV

Then gray putted his manhood out of her, She looked up to him.

Gray smirked and putted Lucy on top of him. **Now you should move yourself, **

Lucy was blushing all over, But she really wanted to feel Gray inside her again.

She sat down on Gray his manhood, and felled how Gray's dick slided inside her again.

She moanend really hard, **Ahh Gray** She moanend his name, and looked at him, she kissed him passionatly. and he kissed her back, And that was the moment when Lucy started to move her hips, up and down, so Gray his dick was going in and out.

This made their kiss break. Gray moanend really hard, Cause he hadn't expect this.

And Lucy aswell Moanend really hard. Gray his dick hat touched something he haden't touched yet.

**G-Gray its so deep**, Lucy moanend.

**Lucy if you keep that up, I'm gonna cum,**

Lucy said straight again, and Moanend Her ice mage's name.

Gray grabbed Lucy's breasts who were jingling on the way she was going up on down, riding His dick.

and Lucy moanend even harder.

**I feel so weird Gray'** She moanend,

**Me to Lucy, **Gray said,

**Lets cum together Luce.** Was what Gray said. when he starts trusting his hips up and down himself, what made lucy almost cry from pleasure.

**G-Gray i-i'm Coming, **She almost screamend,

**Me to Luce!** And then they both came, Gray came inside what he would regret the next morning.

But he didn't matter right now, He was one with his beloved and that was the best thing.

His Beautifull Lucy Heartfillia!

Lucy lied her head on gray his chest, and they were both breathing heavilly.

**That felt so good**, they both said at the same time.

Lucy getted a blanket and trowed it over them, and then they felled asleep,

Holding eachother and satisfield.


End file.
